


You change me

by noticenothing



Category: Descendants(2015)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-13
Updated: 2016-07-14
Packaged: 2018-07-23 18:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 874
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7474998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noticenothing/pseuds/noticenothing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Carlos永远不会承认在初到奥拉顿的时候他对巧克力的兴趣远比对Ben的兴趣大。</p><p>当然Carlos也绝不承认即使是在Ben帮他训练冲刺跑的时候他对Dude的兴趣也比对Ben的兴趣大得多。</p><p>但，人是会变的，即使是反派的后裔。</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Ridiculous

“我有些话想说！”Ben站得高高的，冲着从解说员那里抢来的话筒大喊道。

“和我一起喊‘C’！”

Carlos突然感觉不太妙。

“和我一起喊‘A’！”

Carlos突然松了一口气。

咒语还是挺灵的，不过把Mal的名字拼错实在太尴尬了些，他想。

在之后的几分钟里Carlos经历了他一生中最羞耻的时刻。因为Ben让所有人拼出了"carlos"并在所有队员的帮助下又唱又跳地表白。

Carlos无暇顾及睡美人的女儿是怎样带着一副吃了苍蝇的表情跑远，他只看见站在观众席上的Mal和Evie完美诠释的“天堂地狱一秒游”的表情。她们只惊讶了一秒钟，然后Mal凑到Evie耳朵边说了些什么，两个人很快换了很轻松的表情戏谑地看着他。

而Jay明显惊掉了下巴。

当Ben被一群人推到Carlos面前的时候Carlos恨不得找个地缝钻进去，他的脑子里一直在回荡着一个词：

R-I-D-I-C-U-L-O-U-S

荒唐，简直是荒唐。

“我爱你，Carlos，我有提到过么？”Ben直直地盯着Carlos，像狼盯着兔子。

“我现在的男朋友是Chad！我将和他一起参加加冕仪式，所以我不需要你的邀请了！“

“你愿意和我一起参加加冕仪式么，Carlos？”

“什么？不，我不能……”Carlos一边试图挣脱Ben的怀抱一边磕磕巴巴地拒绝，但他很快看到了Mal绿得发亮的眼睛，这让他大脑一片空白。  
“Yes！”

”他同意了！“

“不不不，我不是那个意思，全都搞错了，你应该爱上Mal而不是我……”Carlos仍试图辩解，但他已经失去了从来就不曾有过的机会。

 

“到底是哪里出了错？我记得当时明明是你站在Ben面前，他应该爱上你才对！”宿舍里Carlos把头深深埋在被子里面，声音含混不清地说。

“也许是当时你站得太近了些，而你显眼的发色又胜过了Mal的紫发，就在魔法要起作用的时候他看到了你。”Evei推测道。

“可当时我们都紧盯着他呢，我保证他一直在看着我。”Mal反驳道。

“Mal，有没有可能，就在你那时转头的时候 Ben随着你的视线看向了我们这边，然后就像Evei说的Carlos的头发吸引了Ben的注意。”Jay说。

“我那时有回头么？”Mal停止翻书问道。

“你回了，而且给了我们一个‘我太聪明了’的眼神。”Evei回答。

“那倒是蛮符合我的性格的，对不擅长拒绝人的王子来说我的办法再合适不过了，我就知道他会吃下去的……”

“嘿，Mal，我们过一会儿再谈论你的办法是多么有效果好么？当务之急是马上解除掉那个愚蠢的魔法。”Carlos从床上坐起来打断了Mal的自夸。

“解除？为什么要解除？现在这样不是挺好么？加冕仪式那天就由你拿走魔杖，Jay负责你拿到魔杖后接应你，而我去找那辆豪华轿车，Evei负责撂倒司机，然后我们打破屏障，最后带着魔杖回到岛上。，完美的计划。”Mal笑着说。

“什么！这跟我们之前说好的不一样！”Carlos看着Mal噼里啪啦地说着计划，想死的念头越来越强烈。

“哦，反正本来我就不愿意做王子的女朋友，可是Evei不愿意，你和Jay都不肯我才决定牺牲自己的。一想到在加冕仪式到来之前我还得和Ben约会我就起鸡皮疙瘩。”

“好极了，在我和Ben约会的时候我直接去死就可以了。可Ben的父母会怎么说？他们不会同意Ben找个男朋友的。“Carlos说道。

“得了吧，你们顶多就是情侣关系，他们就是不同意也就是想办法分开你们而已，不过我想他们都挺开明的，而且我记得有那种可以让男性有生育能力的魔法，他们不用担心下一任的王位继承人的。”Mal坏笑着说。

“够了，不用想那么远！我投降，但你们得保证我们一拿到魔杖马上就走。”Carlos深知Mal不会改变主意，最终妥协。

“当然。”

Dude跳上床舔了舔Carlos的手，但这次Carlos没有抚摸它的肚皮。

当天晚上，Carlos做了一晚的噩梦，梦里全是Benjamin冲自己的笑脸。


	2. daily love

自从那次羞耻的告白之后Ben就更加频繁地出现在Carlos和Jay的宿舍。以前Mal和Evie经常会去宿舍找男孩们商量一下怎样拿到魔杖的事，后来她们就去的少了，而Ben面对Carlos时就更加肆无忌惮，这可着实苦了Jay。

“说真的，老兄，我追女孩都没像他追你这么热情过。”这天早上，Jay躺在床上阴阳怪气地说。

“别再用‘追’这个字！”Carlos咬牙切齿地说，“而且我看Ben对我们大家的态度都差不多，只不过比以前热情了些。”

“你在开玩笑吧？”Jay差点儿从床上摔下来，“别告诉我你没注意每次Ben来的时候看你的眼神，更别说他还常常在你逗狗的时候目不转睛地盯着你，就好像要把你现场脱……”

“闭嘴，Jay，你再说下去的话我保证我会揍你的。”Carlos震惊之余马上让Jay住了嘴。他得承认他的确没注意到Ben一直在看自己，因为自己的大部分注意力都在Dude身上了，那小狗实在是太可爱了。

敲门声就在这时响起，Jay立马蹦下床去：

“你的金发王子又来了，他到底是有多么等不及要见你？每天早上都按时打扰我睡觉！”

Jay表面上礼貌地笑着开了门，最后在门外做了个鬼脸就留Ben和Carlos单独在宿舍了。

“嘿，Carlos，今天天气真好不是么？我们带Dude下楼去跑跑好么？”Ben说着就带着极大的热情冲到Carlos床前，给了头发乱蓬蓬的Carlos一个大大的拥抱。

 

Dude很喜欢在学校公园的那片大草地上打滚，所以每天早上带Dude出去已经成了Carlos的日常工作，当然了，随同前往的还有Ben，一个像Dude一样粘人的家伙。

“我昨天在一家商店里看到了这个，”当他们坐在草地上看着Dude晒太阳时Ben不知道从哪里拿出了一件衣服一样的东西，“我想Dude穿上它一定很合适就买下来了。”

穿上衣服的Dude更可爱了，Carlos忍不住去掻它的肚皮。就在这个时候，他突然想起了今天早些时候Jay说的话。

“更别说他还常常在你逗狗的时候目不转睛地盯着你，就好像要把你现场脱……”

Carlos猛然抬起头，惊讶地发现Ben的确在看着自己，眼睛里好像有阳光，明亮又温暖。

“呃，抱歉，我只是情不自禁就喜欢盯着你看，我知道这很不礼貌，但想控制住真的很难。”Ben不好意思地抓了抓头发。

Carlos确定自己是脸红了，他没回答，低下头去继续逗Dude。

“你没有生我气吧，Carlos？我真的很抱歉。”Ben看他不说话，马上说。

“我又不是什么敏感脆弱的公主，有很么好生气的？再说你也不想这样的，要不是你被魔法……”Carlos马上闭了嘴，他希望Ben没有听到自己说的后半句话，不然很可能几天的努力就白费了。

“我被什么？”Ben疑惑地问他。

“没什么，没什么，”Carlos急切地想换个话题，他看了看Dude，“那天你问我我们在岛上的生活是不是很艰难的时候你是不是有话没说完？我记得当时你好像要说什么但最后并没有说。”

“哦，那次啊，”Ben傻傻地笑了笑，“我那时是想说你抱着Dude的样子实在是太可爱了，但不知道为什么当时没有说。我想我从那时起就喜欢上你了。”

“怎么可能？那时你还没被魔法……”

“什么？”

“不，没什么，我是说Dude穿上这件衣服更可爱了。”Carlos生硬地转移了话题，但他相信被施了魔法的王子不会纠结这件事。“

“不过我觉得它还是没有你可爱。”Ben笑眯眯地说。

“我们能不能别再说’可爱‘这个词了？被一个男生说可爱我真的高兴不起来。”Carlos无奈地说。

“好啊，那，’我爱你‘怎么样？”Ben说着缩短了两人间的距离，“Carlos，你觉得我们谈论这个可以么？”

Carlos并没有机会回答，因为Ben已经吻上了他的嘴角，然后慢慢转移到嘴唇。

Carlos呆了几秒钟，觉得很不适，但Ben没有放开他，反而加重了这个吻。Ben的嘴唇软软的，他能感觉到Ben的呼吸，他看到Ben紧闭的双眼和睫毛，突然忘记了反抗。

不知道过了多久，Ben才结束了漫长的亲吻，他紧紧地把Carlos抱在怀里，低声呢喃：“能拥有你真是太幸福了，Carlos。”

而Carlos僵硬地转了转头，他看着Ben的金发，感受着这个暖心的吻，莫名有些想哭。


	3. Do I love him？

“为了完成任务你也是够拼的啊，Carlos，前天在大庭广众之下被Ben吻了那么久。”Jay过于大声地说。

Carlos脸红得像火，他什么也没说。

因为眼下有更棘手的事需要担心，Ben要和他约会。

“他到底在想什么呢？你们不是每天都在约会么？”Jay大叫道。他已经越来越搞不懂了。

“再坚持几天吧，Carlos。很快加冕仪式就要来了。”Mal从魔法书中抬起头，毫不同情地安慰道，

Mal的话让Carlos有点失落，而感到失落的不仅仅是他。

“其实，我觉得这里挺好的，虽然那些王子们打起球来总是‘你先请’‘不，你先来’这样文绉绉的，但一起比赛的感觉挺不错的。”Jay支支吾吾地开了口。

“你忘记我们来这里的目的了么？向我们的父母证明我们是邪恶的！这是我们唯一的机会了！”Mal不耐烦地说。

“其实，我也觉得这里不像想象中那么糟糕，”Eive眼睛转来转去的，就是不去看Mal，“那些女孩们挺友好的，而且王子们都很绅士。说实话，比起岛上的生活，我更喜欢这里的。”

“你们都是怎么了？别忘了我们可是坏到骨子里的坏蛋！我们要拿到魔杖，然后这里的一切美好全都会毁在我们手上！那些伤害了我们父母的人都会受到惩罚，被监禁，或者被杀死，这里将变成最可怕的地狱……”Mal说着说着声音弱了下去，最后彻底安静了。

直到Ben像往常一样灿烂地笑着来找Carlos的时候四个人才忙装出高兴的样子，可惜并不成功。

“玩得开心！”平时最会演戏的Mal笑得比哭还难看地说。

“我们会的。”Ben灿烂地一笑，揽着Carlos的肩膀离开了。

Carlos怎么也高兴不起来，他只要一想到Mal的话心就像被砍了一块去一样疼，他想得过于专注，都没注意到Ben把他带去了哪里。

“闭上眼睛，Carlos，我想给你个惊喜。”Ben凑到Carlos耳边低声说。

Carlos迅速向旁边躲了躲，但还是乖乖闭上了眼睛。

“我看你好像不太开心，发生什么事了么？”Ben拉着Carlos的手引导着他向前走，他温柔地问。

“没什么，我们就是，想家了，你知道，就算是邪恶的坏蛋也会想家的。”Carlos撒了谎。

“好吧，那希望我的惊喜能让你重新高兴起来。你可以睁开眼睛了。“

Carlos睁开眼睛，发出了一声惊叹。

眼前是梦幻般的场景，平静清澈的湖面，长长的瀑布，充满了历史气息的石柱，一切都美到了极点。

“我希望你喜欢游泳，抱歉我实在不知道你喜欢做什么。”Ben有些不好意思地说。

“很可惜我不会游泳。在岛上我们被屏障困着，没法接触到湖泊。”Carlos如实相告，他想至少在这件事上他不用欺骗Ben。

“这都怪我，我应该直接问你的，而不是准备什么愚蠢的惊喜。”Ben懊恼地说。

“但我很喜欢这个地方，真的，Ben，谢谢你。”

Ben的眼睛又明亮起来，他开始脱衬衫：

“你在这里等我一下，我马上回来。”

Ben跳进了水里，很快水面又平稳如镜了。

Carlos无所事事地闲逛着，绕着柱子走了一遍又一遍，可还是不见Ben回来。

他开始着急，最后终于忍不住跳进了水里。

Carlos确信自己一定是脑子进水了或是昨晚和Dude一起睡时被那只可爱的小狗偷去了大脑，他不会游泳就这么跳下了水。第无数次，他想自己不如就这么死了算了。

突然水下有一双温柔的手托起了他，他睁开眼睛，又马上闭上。

因为他，Carlos，竟然被一个男生用公主抱的方式救上了岸。

“谢谢你救了我，但下次别再用这种姿势了。”Carlos尴尬地说。

“你不会游泳，为甚么要下水？”Ben看着他说。

“我看你在水下的时间太长了，以为你出事了。”Carlos说着甩了甩头，不断有水珠落下来。

“你不会游泳，但仍然下水救我？”Ben声调明显变了，他伸出手掌，把一块亮晶晶的石头拿到Carlos面前。

“这是许愿石，许个愿吧。”

“我从没出生过怎么样？”Carlos说着苦笑着去拿那块石头。

“不，不怎么样，这是我听过的最糟糕的愿望了，我不允许你许这个愿。”Ben一脸严肃地伸回了手，把许愿石放回到水里。

“你不能指望反派的后裔能说出什么美好的愿望，毕竟我们天性邪恶。”Carlos苦笑着说。

“Carlos，别再这样说自己了好么？你并不邪恶，Jay，Mal和Eive也不，我看得出来。”Ben更严肃了，他温柔但认真地看着Carlos。

“如果我不邪恶，那么现在我们根本不会在这里。”

“Carlos，你知道我爱你，但有一个问题我从没有问过你，你爱我么？”Ben没有理会Carlos耐人寻味的话，他进一步缩短了两人间的距离，认真地问。

“我，我不确定，也许不。”Carlos知道自己得继续撒谎，但一想到很快Ben的生命就会受到威胁，这让他再也不愿对Ben撒谎。他怨恨自己的天真，竟从没有想到如果他们的计划成功了，奥拉顿就会变成人间地狱。

他和Ben在一起的时候的确很开心，刚才他以为Ben出了意外时也的确非常担心，但他还是骗了他，并且会伤害到Ben，这让Carlos不敢承认自己喜欢Ben。

“你在欺骗我么？Carlos，看着我的眼睛，你是在骗我么？”

Ben的眼睛暗淡下来，这让Carlos更加难受，他还是喜欢这双眼睛闪闪发亮的样子。

“我真的不知道。”Carlos最终回答。


	4. Hurt

家长日的通话实在太糟糕了，但更糟糕的是当天的家长日聚餐。

Carlos和Jay在巧克力喷泉那里玩得正欢，Ben走过来，一句话就让Carlos把手中的草莓丢到了地上。

“快过来，Carlos，我把我的父母介绍给你，他们都想见你呢。”Ben温柔地擦了擦Carlos嘴边的巧克力。

“现在么？我想我还没准备好。”

“放轻松，他们会喜欢你的。“

被施魔法的人智商真的会消失不见，一个低低的声音从Carlose内心响起。

“Wow，just，wow！”从前的野兽勉强撑着笑脸，每次只说一个单词。

“很好，Ben，很开心你能坦诚面对自己的感情，“仙女教母这时突然救星般降临，充当了Ben父母的嘴巴，”一会儿一起去打槌球吧？“

“好，那一会儿见。”Ben说完拉着Carlos走了。

但家长们的谈话才刚刚开始。

“我们怎么不知道Ben有个男朋友？我是说，Audrey虽然有时候自恋了点，一脸假笑，爱拍马屁，但一个男生，我是说，他甚至连传宗接代的能力都没有！”贝尔皇后一脸绝望地说。

“你想得长远了些吧，Ben才16岁！”野兽国王惊讶地看着自己的妻子。

“All right ,不要担心，孩子们感情方面的事我们无权干涉，顺其自然就好。至于皇后担心的传宗接代的问题，其实我恰好懂得一个魔法可以解决这个问题，只要我挥一挥魔杖……”仙女教母自信满满地说。

 

Carlos对槌球没什么兴趣，他更喜欢和Dude一起玩。但宁静祥和的气氛并没有持续多久，因为睡美人的妈妈认出了Mal，然后用最能引起人们同情地语调把一切过错都推到Mal身上，很快就一片混乱了。

“你也不看看他们的父母都是什么样的人，恶人能教出什么？善良正直的人？不可能！”Chad的矛头很快离开Mal指向了Jay。

“你，以伤害人为乐！”

“你，只是个拜金女，骗子！”很快就轮到了Eive。

“而你，你抢了别人的男朋友，“最后是Carlos，”你整天都抱着那只恶心的杂种狗，只会对Ben装可爱，让他以为你离不开他，利用他对你的同情心！“

作为一个行动派，Eive一下就撂倒了Chad。

 

“Hey，guys，刚才他们说的话不是有意的，别放在心上，好么？明天加冕礼之后我保证一切都会好起来的。”Ben说着连自己也骗不了的话。

“不会的，不会有什么会变好的，一切只会越变越糟。把Dude带走吧。”Carlose站起来把Dude还给Ben。

小家伙看起来很不舍，但Carlos还是狠心松了手。

“我就当你把Dude暂时放到我这里照顾好么？请别抛弃他，Carlos，还有我。”Ben抱着Dude，好像他才是被抛弃的那一个。

Carlos讨厌这样，他讨厌看到那双眼睛流露出哪怕是一点点悲伤。但他不得不这么做。

“这是我的错，因为我的疏忽让你们被伤到了，很抱歉。”Ben放下Dude，伸出双手想抱抱Carlos，但被Carlos躲开了。

“别再自责了，我已经够心烦的了。”

Carlos的话让Ben看到了一丝希望：

“那好，我让你们单独待一会儿，有需要的话我随叫随到。”

Ben走后，Mal发话道：“我们明天拿到魔杖，然后彻底离开这个鬼地方。”

“Mal，你能做出解除Ben身上魔法的解药么？我不想当他被监禁，或者，或者被杀的时候仍喜欢我。”这句话似乎用尽了Carlos所有的力量，他低下头不再说话。

Carlos突然很想念那个温暖的怀抱，尽管他几小时前还在那个怀抱里面。


	5. Everything will be ok

“别再为昨天的事难过了，Carlos，事情总是会向好的方向发展的，别紧张，今天你只需要站在前排看着就好了，我必须要说，你穿这身简直太帅了！”在去加冕典礼的路上Ben笑着说。

可想到不就后的一切Carlos怎么也高兴不起来，他握紧了手里的小盒子，那里面是解除魔法的饼干，是Mal在最后一刻才做好的。

“盒子里是什么？我看你从刚才就一直拿着它。”Ben好奇地问。

“呃，这是Mal给我的，她觉得加冕仪式之后我们可能会饿，所以烤了饼干。”Carlos慌慌张张地打开盒子，不禁抿了抿嘴，他的谎太容易被戳穿了，因为盒子里只有一块儿小小的饼干。

Ben倒是表现得很开心：”一块儿饼干？倒真像她的风格。看，我早就说过了吧？你们并不邪恶，有谁会认为给朋友准备饼干的人是邪恶的呢？“

“我想，也许是这里的环境改变了Mal吧。”Carlos嘟囔着。

“改变的不仅仅是MAl，还有你，Jay和Eive。还记得你第一次见到Dude时的场景么？你吓得爬到树上去，指着那个可怜的小家伙说它会吃了你。”

Carlos被逗笑了：“真可惜它不能一起来。”

“等我们回去之后就能见到它了。”Ben搭了一句。

那就是再也见不到的意思了，Carlos想。

“Mal的手艺越来越好了，你别告诉她，但上次她送我的那块饼干实在很难吃。”就在Carlos为再也见不到Dude难过的时候Ben吃掉了盒子里的饼干。

“你不能现在就吃！”Carlos瞪大了眼睛，恨不得让Ben马上吐出来，但已经太迟了。

“没关系的，解药要等一会儿才发挥作用。”Ben笑得更加灿烂。

“也许吧……等等，你是说你知道了？”Carlos在车上站了起来。

“别激动，Carlos，抱歉我骗了你，但我在我们的第一次约会时就知道了，那次我们去的是魔法湖，我在游泳的时候魔法就失效了。”Ben笑着说。

“那你干嘛还要装出迷恋我的样子，如果你没有被施魔法的话应该感到这很恶心才对。”

“你怎么会这么想？我其实还要谢谢你呢，如果不是被施了魔法，我永远不会有勇气坦诚面对自己的感情，更不会在所有人面前说出我的小秘密。我想你也是一样的吧，所以才让Mal用魔法帮你？”

Carlos花了些时间来理清思路，Ben的话让他一时难以接受。

“你是说你真的对我……那什么？”

“准确地说从见到你的第一面起就开始了，不过那时我只是觉得你嘴上沾满巧克力的样子很可爱，后来看到你抱着Dude对我说你们在岛上的生活并不好过的时候我就下决心以后要照顾好你们，不过那个时候我决定把自己的小秘密永远藏起来，我可不想吓到你，最后连朋友也做不成。你还记得上次你问我我没说完的话是什么么？我就是想坦白对你的感情，但最后还是忍住了没说。那么，既然现在我们之间已经没有秘密了，你愿意接受我的戒指么？”Ben说着把自己的戒指摘了下来。

“戒指？太早了些吧？”Carlos的大脑已经不再工作，他现在能做的就是最摆在面前的最近的一个问题做出反应。

“你不用担心我们会不会被我的父母接受，我会说服他们的。”Ben以为Carlos担心的也是自己比较担心的问题，于是他安慰道。

“你父母？哦，对，你父母一定不会答应的，他们需要下一个继承人。”可怜的Carlos机械地重复着Mal以前说过的话，仍努力试图搞清楚状况。

“关于这个问题，仙女教母说她有解决办法。”Ben坏坏地一笑。

“你要依赖于不怎么靠谱的魔法么？”

“也许仙女教母的魔法不太靠谱，但我们还有Mal啊，她们一起帮忙的话一定会成功的，”Ben一本正经地说，“我也许说过我对你的爱是荒唐的，但它一定忠诚，有它在一切都会好的。”

Carlos再一次体会到了环境对一个人的影响，就是在他担心Ben的生命的时候Ben还能严肃地令人可笑地谈论以后的生育问题并天真到愚蠢地乐观。

“就算爱是荒唐的，你的国家是荒唐的么？你就为了一个甚至不会成功的希望让这个国家失去下一代继承人么？”

“你的意思是，你不想接受我？那你一直在欺骗我么？”Ben的眼睛暗淡下来，露出了Carlos最讨厌的表情。

“我不就是一直在骗你么？”Carlos明显会错了意，他当然一直在，至少在他看来是一直在欺骗Ben，一切都是Mal的魔法引起的，甚至到现在了他还在骗着Ben，因为一会儿他需要拿走魔杖。

Ben张了张嘴，显然还想说些什么，但他们的目的地到了，Ben只好摇摇晃晃地下车，一脸魂不守舍的样子走了。

Carlos忽略了所有旁人的目光站到了第一排，他一直留意着魔杖，努力扔掉看向Ben的念头。

有了！那个他们一直想得到的魔杖，终于出现了。

可Carlos犹豫了，他清楚地知道，一旦拿到魔杖，Ben，Dude和巧克力都会被毁灭，他将一无所有。

Mal一直是个身手快捷的女孩，就在Carlos还在犹豫的时候她已经打破了岛上的屏障，玛琳菲森自由了。

Carlos下意识地去拿魔杖，但经验丰富的玛琳菲森早已先他一步抢到魔杖，并冻结了大厅的所有人。

其他三个人从各处跑来，围成半圆望着玛琳菲森。

“Mal我的乖女儿，你果然没有让我失望！”玛琳菲森用独特的声调说，“但你就不怎么样了，知道么，你妈妈知道你和王子在一起的时候可是气炸了，她让我转告你说她没你这个儿子。”

尽管形势危急，但Carlos还是有种如释负重的感觉。

“妈，接下来我们要，毁了这里么？”Mal缓慢地说。

“当然了小甜心！我多年的等待就是为了把奥拉顿彻底毁掉！”

“可是我觉得这个地方没有你说的那么糟。”Eive小声嘟囔着。

“你说什么？”玛琳菲森愤怒地把魔杖指向Eive。

Mal挡在了Eive面前：“她说这里很好！这也是我想说的！”

“你疯了么，Mal？别以为我不知道这里的人是怎么看你的！你竟然还为他们说好话！”玛琳菲森仍举着魔杖，好像自己的女儿也不能让她改变主意。

“他们只是不了解我们！大部分人是很友好的，就算有人恨我们，他们也是在恨你！因为你毁了他们最宝贵的东西！”Mal不甘示弱地回应，”停止仇恨吧，妈妈，复仇的结果只能是更多的怨恨，永无止境。“

玛琳菲森没有再说话，她安静得可怕，绿色的眼睛闪闪发光。

而Mal，她坚定地站在Eive面前，用她同样是绿色的双眼对抗着自己的母亲。

 

巨大的爆炸和浓烟过后，玛琳菲森变成了一条小小的蜥蜴。

很荒诞，但结局让人愉快。

事后，Mal成了英雄，让Mal和Ben成婚的呼声很高，但Mal想办法让这些人住了嘴，至于她是怎么办到的，那些人都不肯说，后来有人还是从这些人嘴里逼出了一个词：Eive。

至于Carlos，做为一个在关键时刻什么忙也没帮上的人，他已经自卑到了泥土里，这导致他一连几天躲着Ben，并托Jay给Ben带话提出分手。

Ben一连几天见不到Carlos，只好去找Mal他们。

“他就是在闹情绪而已，让他自己静静，过几天你再去对他展开攻势，做你之前最擅长的，然后把他拿下，简单。”Mal吃着草莓悠哉地说。

“不过我还真挺惊讶的，没想到你真的喜欢他，”Jay说，“不过我觉得你要想说服Carlso和你结婚可不会容易，毕竟没有哪个男人会愿意，你们知道的，担负怀胎十月的担子。”

“噗！”Eive把水喷了出来。

“干什么？这是早晚要考虑的问题啊！”Jay无辜地喊道。

“的确，Ben，你想好了见到Carlos之后怎么让他同意这件事了么？”Mal问道。

“没有，有时候我真的不想当国王，这样我就不用强迫Carlos，不过这不可能，我想，如果Carlos坚决不同意，那只好，让我担负这个重担了。”Ben严肃地说。

另外三个人愣了一会儿，然后不约而同地爆发出响亮的笑声。

“哦，天哪，我敢打赌Carlos就是在等这句话！”Mal在床上笑得滚来滚去地说，“快别躲了Carlos，你听到他说的了，这担子让他背！”

Ben惊讶地看着Mal，然后他看到了从衣柜里走出来，满脸通红的Carlos。

“你，你们是在等我说那句话么？”Ben睁大了眼睛，“你们，你们太……”

“不不不，我们没有，我是真的想自己静一静，但学校里没什么安全的地方，所以这几天我一直在宿舍里躲来躲去。我只是觉得自己太差劲了，所以想分手的，和你没关系。”Carlos支支吾吾地解释道。

“那你现在愿意接受我么？”Ben赶忙趁热打铁地问。

Carlos点了点头。

“太好了！”Ben好像一下子不在乎重担的问题，他单膝下跪把自己的戒指送给了Carlos。

“天！这是不是意味着那个‘重担’还是要Carlos来背？”Eive悄悄对Mal说。

“可你看Carlos也没反对啊。”Mal一针见血地指出。

的确，也许在之后漫长又短暂的生命中，他们会遇到各种各样意想不到的麻烦，但他们相信，一切都会顺利的。

这不是盲目的乐观，而是他们对彼此的信任。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 写了两天就写完了，果然有了热情效率就是高。  
> 看了看自己写的，忍不住捂脸。逻辑混乱是有的，情节生硬是有的，ooc是有的，总之乱七八糟的，但写得真的很开心，希望如果有人看到的话不要骂死我吧233  
> 听说明年续集就出来了，期待ing

**Author's Note:**

> 想不到自己发在ao3上的第一篇同人会是这个……写的时候全程羞耻又一本满足，尴尬但快乐着。  
> 找不到中文同人只好自给自足，有志同道合的小伙伴的话欢迎勾搭。  
> 最后感谢学校的英语报纸安利了我这部电影w


End file.
